Connection
by outofthisworld1
Summary: Sarah has suffered for years through broken promises and the loss of her dreams. Can Jareth bring some light back into her life after so long. JS pairing. this is my first fanfic so be nice please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

"Sarah you're late again" yelled Karen as Sarah came in the front door at 7.15 on a Saturday night.

" Now doesn't this sound familiar I'm 22 for heavens sake I have a life outside babysitting for Toby. You're the one that's always saying I should get out and see my friends more".

"Sar…"

"No I'm sick of you bossing me around like your slave".

This is the conversation that Sarah desperately wanted to have with her stepmother every time they had a confrontation like this. She would play the scene through in her head after her stepmother left and think of all the things she wished she had the confidence to say. Generally these days the conversation would flow along the lines of her backing down. Seven years of broken promises and dreams helped to account for the time that she spent doing everyone else's will and not her own. Her will had been tamed through life's experiences. Firstly a few months after her 16th birthday her father died after a fatal stroke leaving her in the care of her stepmother till she was 18 and free to leave home. The second issue lay in that she had no idea where to go; at one point acting had been the main thing in her life. These hopes and dreams faded with her father. Now she lived to help her step mother raise a seven year old and two adults on a single parent salary. She no longer had a life, with no close friends. The last time she had any close friends where her friends from the labyrinth and they could only come now and then. The only man well fae that could possibly change anything was in a different world. A world most people would deem as make believe being full of magical creatures such as goblins. Unknown to everyone in Sarah's life apart from doctors Sarah had started taking pills for depression she had been on them for the past 6 weeks. Finally she was getting some sleep although her body was still exhausted from having to care for Toby and trying to study for a social services job at the local college. Over these years she had no idea that someone was keeping her from harm in the physical sense, but nothing could be done about the mental issues. Not liking what he saw things were about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Present day

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't see the time in the library the clock stopped".

"You know i'm going to be late? Toby's watching his favourite film in the living room, please have him in bed by nine you know the routine. Right i'm off, bye".

"Bye"

Sarah loved her little brother dearly and would do anything for him, she also knew that she had. Although she was now beginning to doubt the whole experience, she still loved the story and it seemed to be one of Toby's favourites. He reminded her in some way of the Goblin King but she could never place why.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, and ding"

"Huh" lost in thought time had flown by without Sarah noticing.

"Oh Toby its nine o'clock bro we need to get you to bed".

"Aww, not fair. I'll only go to bed if you read me a story".

"Hey your not supposed to be the boss, I am".

"But sis you loooovvve me".

"Since when did you become so manipulating?"

"Manip…u…lating what does that mean?" Toby asked trying to get his tongue around the word.

"Never mind, what story do you want?"

"MMM Labyrinth"

"As you wish"

"Yay"

"Okay you comfy then ill begin?" finishing the book Sarah sat in silence staring at the wall.

"Sarah?" a sleepy voice called from the bed.

"Hmm, oh are you still awake?"

"Sarah?"

"What is it?"

"I wish I could see the goblin king"

Oh Toby you wouldn't."

"Right now"

"Toby what have you done?" suddenly Sarah's face went deadly white. This wasn't happening she thought how did he know the right words?

Meanwhile in the castle beyond the goblin city the king of the goblins, Jareth was watching the scene unfold with egar interest.

"Finally" was all he said as the tugging sensation racked his body making him appear in the small child's bedroom.

Authors note: Right guys that's 2 chapters down what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

In the room as always whenever he was summoned the goblin kings presence was felt before you saw or even heard him. In this short space of time Sarah was backed into a corner and had sunk onto her knees behind Toby's bed. While Toby was sitting wide eyed under the covers as an owl appeared in the room and transformed into Jareth.

"Hello Toby, you can come out from under the covers now".

"Its is you! You are real! I knew it! I thought I had been there everything sounded sooo familiar".

"Oh so you do remember and I see you haven't lost my gift to you either".

"Your gift?"

"Yes your eyes. You have as you said been to the underground before along with your sister".

"Sarah?"

"Yes she saved you from becoming a goblin after wishing you away".

"Then she's the girl in the story?"

"Yes she is. Where is she was here a moment ago?"

"Oh emm, Sarah? Sarah?" Toby's eyes scanned the room and then behind his bed.

"She's here," Toby pointed at the shaking form of his sister cowering in the corner.

Walking forward to where she sat huddled on the floor Jareth bent down and put a hand under her chin raising it so that her eyes met his.

"Sarah stop this now!"

Stunned into silence Sarah obeyed.

"That's better. Now get up your coming with me!"

Snapping to her senses at these words Sarah rounded on him. "What? You expect me to go anywhere with you after what you put me through? I'm free from you remember?"

"Good I see that all your spirit hasn't been diminished even though the flame is almost smothered by your life here."

"But I" Sarah fell silent new tears beginning to form and moisten them.

"Come, come Sarah once upon a time you wouldn't have let me see you cry. I will not have my future queen cower before me like some child".

"Queen?" Sarah looked very confused and even a little frightened at this.

"How can Sarah be queen she isn't married to a king?" The little voice that belonged to Toby questioned from his bed having been an onlooker to this performance. "Where's she going as well?"

"Huh, i'm not a queen and I doubt ill ever marry a king and as for going anywhere he cant force me"

"Its true I cant force her unless someone says the words but I feel i'm wasteing my time here as I know I wont be able to persuade her."

"What the words I wish the Goblin king would take Sarah away right now?"

"Yes that would be the ones, thank you Toby you've made this easy for me. Begging and pleading isn't my style if you understand me?"

Sarah meanwhile stood there mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally coming to her senses when the Goblin kings eyes were on her again.

"Toby what have you done?"

"Don't be so hard on the boy he's only seven" Jareth responded his mouth set in his well-known smirk.

"Hence he didn't mean it so just leave it"

"Since when has that stopped me before once asked to take someone I hardly ever refuse it would be rude" smirking he produced a crystal.

"I'm not going!"

"Sarah don't defy me!"

"What about Toby he cant run the labyrinth and I can't leave him here by himself and Karen needs me?"

"They'll manage ill make sure of that, as for you my dear you barely have a life here"

"There will be questions about where i've gone," Sarah pleaded starting to clutch at straws.

"No one will question where you are"

Sarah's adrenaline was now kicking in finally she was no longer in front of the goblin king but making her way to the front door. On opening it she ran outside only to run head first into a body and two arms wrapped around her.

"You can't get away from me that easily. Come, come Sarah I grow tired its time we return to the underground"

With that the front yard disappeared and all that was left in their wake was a dusting of glitter and no recollection of a girl ever living there under the name of Sarah Williams.

Authors note: reviews welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

"You can't get away from me that easily. Come, come Sarah I grow tired its time we return to the underground"

With that the front yard disappeared and all that was left in their wake was a dusting of glitter and no recollection of a girl ever living there under the name of Sarah Williams.

Nearly stumbling after the experience of travel Sarah found herself supported by two strong arms.

"Don't move the effects of travel can sometimes be a little disorienting"

Trying to jerk backwards her legs nearly gave out and her head was so fuzzy that she had no option but to cling to the nearest object which just happened to be Jareths body not that he was minding as he was happy to have her in his arms. This is where she should be he was thinking to himself. Transport was never this bumpy unless he didn't have control of all his emotions.

"Sarah? Maybe I should take you to your room?"

Not knowing what to say or do she turned her head away from him trying to think of ways to get out of this situation. Finally after what seemed an eternity to her he let go and beckoned her to follow. Sarah now let her feet do the walking and switched her mind into automatic following with her head down.

"Sarah believe me I think you'll be truly happy here. Your whole being belongs here even though you don't know it in your mind."

He stopped in front of a set of highly carved double door. Not noticing that he had stopped until it was to late Sarah walked right into him and his open arms. Startled out of her quiet reflection she finally looked up into his piercing eyes all at once realising her mistake Sarah had no idea where to look.

"Im here for you if you need me all you have to do is call. I will leave you now to get some sleep as it's late."

With that he was gone in a cloud of glitter leaving her to her thoughts and to contemplate his own. Why did this being have so much power over him she wasn't even fae. Opening the doors to her room Sarah took in none of the bedroom scenery and just lay on her bed crying herself to sleep.

Jareth on the other hand headed towards his study to start putting together a plan of action to restart the blaze that was the will of Sarah Williams and to try and get her to see living here and in the end becoming his queen wouldn't be so bad. He had changed from the cold-hearted, callous being that he once was and it was all for her. Yet again he had done everything for her, this time she would see that and appreciate it even if it killed him.

Sarah slept peacefully for the first time in year's dreams from her past in the labyrinth floating before her like recent events. Then of course there was always the ball scene, the dream that shed had many times before never grasping the full reason behind it and that song that was so haunting like all the songs he had sung to her. For most girls this was their fairy tale. Meet your prince or in this case king who would whisk you away.

Ssssssssssssssssssss

Sarah woke in the early hours of the morning her mind oddly reflecting on this matter. Never before had she thought about it like that, maybe it was just this place playing tricks with her mind, he wasn't her king in shining armour he was still a manipulator and a bully. "He wouldn't know love if it jumped up and bit him hard." She thought out loud. Knowing her thoughts on this matter now she leapt off the bed. She had to find a way back before she went mad. Her whole life had been ripped from her. She had a family and college to think about, really on reflection they weren't much but they were hers. Running to the door to find it open she ran down the corridor next to her door. A small creature watched her flight from the shadows.

"Bang, Bang BANG"

"Yes what is it?"

"Yer majesty the little missy has left er room, she's running down the hallways in search of an escape."

"Its all right Hoggle, shell be fine ive put up certain defensive walls which she wont be able to get past. Shell tire herself out soon and no harm will come to her."

"Yer majesty I'm a little worried, I mean we are a little worried about her state o mind at the moment. We think she maybe fragile an in a state oh shock."

"Who's we?"

"Err didymus, ludo an I"

"Hogshead, Take care of your own business and ill take care of mine.

"Ye..Yes your majesty"

"LEAVE"

On hoggle leaving the room jareth produced a crystal "Sarah where are you going? Don't fight me," he sighed in anguish.

Authors notes: Love it hate it tell me what you think. Thank you for my first review much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

On hoggle leaving the room jareth produced a crystal "Sarah where are you going? Don't fight me," he sighed in anguish.

Turning around and around in circles in the room she was in Sarah had the disconcerting thought that the room was shrinking but then nothing ever was what it seemed in this place she had learned this through her last experiences in the labyrinth. This time she was right though the walls were moving towards her forming a narrow twisting staircase as they did. Curiosity as always got the better of Sarah and she mounted the stairs to stand finally in front of a wooden door encrusted with silver jewels. This definitely required further investigation maybe just maybe it was a way out. Opening the door a fraction she peaked inside to check the coast was clear, and seeing no one around stepped into the room leaving the door to slowly swing shut behind her. Gazing around the room in wonder Sarah saw the walls of the building were see through as was the ceiling but there were still actually walls there. Gazing up at the hundreds of stars Sarah became mesmerised just staring literally off into space filled with awe at the sights she was seeing. A while went by and she hadn't noticed another presence had entered the room.

"How are you enjoying my labyrinth?" Jareth smirked as her got the reaction he was looking for."

Sarah's spine involuntarily twitched with shock of him being there and the effect that these words had on her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She made a run for the door but couldn't quite get her feet to move.

"Don't fight me Sarah" jareth sighed, "your no match for me but I would like you to remain here willingly"

What makes you think I'd want to stay anywhere willingly when you're around? You've ruined my life" Sarah was tired and unwilling to stand in front of him so that they could argue. Again she tried to move but found it impossible.

"My dear your life is just really beginning. Do you think I would have left you in that world so I could slowly watch the woman I love wither and die as she lost her hopes and dreams and slowly sink deeper and deeper into depression? You will have no need for those pills here."

"Wait how did you know about the pills?"

"I protect you by checking in on you from time to time" Jareth replied softly.

Sarah was then struck by something else that she'd missed with her initial reaction to him knowing about the pills.

"Wait did you say love? Ok I um I" Sarah stuttered as this was the first time he had openly said it to her. Jareth closed the gap between them with swiftness and graceful ease.

"I've told you before although you were unwilling to see all those years ago. You left me to this existence if you can call it that. Yes ive never actually said the words before but in time you'll come to see that I really do."

During this confession their eyes had met and Jareth was holding Sarah's confused and

Somewhat scared stare. Seeing an opportunity to catch her off guard he leaned in the extra way and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Coming to her senses she pushed away and again tried to make for the door just to find that there was no longer a way out or so it seemed. The door had disappeared from view.

"Let me out, let me out" her head was now dropped and she was on the brink of tears she had lost all of her normal spirit she gave up far to easily from Jareth's point of view. Her fire was dieing it seemed life itself was draining her.

"Sarah my love come here"

Terms of endearment were making it all the harder for her to think straight. Now actual tears were streaming down her face.

"Please, please just let me go, I'm nothing nobody you would be better off with someone else."

Growling at this Jareth wrapped his arms around her and held her head to his chest letting her cry on his shoulder. Sarah tried with her remaining strength to push away but was failing miserably.

"shhhhh, shhhh don't cry love, I'm here" he moved with her in his arms to a nearby chair sitting down with her on his lap. Rubbing the bottom of her back in circular motions he managed to calm her down sufficiently so that the sobs turned into small hiccups.

"Let me go your majesty"

"No Sarah I will not lose you again your mine I need you to remain here by my side. In time you'll come to see things aren't so bad here."

"I…

"Shhh just rest I wont hurt you can you accept that?"

In a voice so small that anyone would have to strain to hear Sarah said "yes"

Jareth started to sing a familiar song from the ballroom where he first got a chance to be normal with her if there was really anyway to be normal in the process of performing ones profession. He at the time was the baddy and he was trying to slow her down, but that didn't make the sense he had when he was with her any less real.

"I know that song"

"Hush my dear just sleep" lacing each of the words so that they had the required effect he sang on. Over a period of a few minutes her breathing had steadied and she was sleeping peacefully in his arms once again dreaming of the ballroom. Jareth finally settled in the chair to have the first decent nights sleep in a number of years.

Authors notes: I'm getting through these chapters a lot faster than I thought. Is it possibly too fast should I leave you hanging for a little longer. Reviews welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

"Hush my dear just sleep" lacing each of the words so that they had the required effect he sang on. Over a period of a few minutes her breathing had steadied and she was sleeping peacefully in his arms once again dreaming of the ballroom. Jareth finally settled in the chair to have the first decent nights sleep in a number of years.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sunlight streaming through the observatories windows woke Sarah. She was startled and slightly worried to find out that she couldn't move far. Opening her eyes a crack she found out the reason why and this startled confused and worried her even more. She had a vague recollection of the night before ending in tears and her being sat on his lap and singing. "Yes that's it there was singing, I must have fallen asleep" Sarah thought to herself. Trying to wriggle slightly and not disturb Jareth was harder than she had expected. He had a strong grip and it was around her waist. She was going nowhere fast. Her attention was brought back to the goblin kings face after that strange sensation one gets when someone is staring at you. He was indeed staring at her as she was trying to escape a smirk just hanging on his lips and his eyes full of amusement at the predicament she was in.

"Im not going to let go my dear so im afraid your stuck"

"You have no right let me go!"

"I have every right my dear you were wished away to me" he was now relishing in the fact that he'd found some of the old Sarah spirit that brought light to her dazzling green eyes, which he admired. "Now just sit still and stop struggling like some frantic wild animal, you'll only end up hurting yourself and I won't be having that."

"Okay mister 1. Toby didn't mean it 2. Even though I was wished away you have no right to keep me on your lap like some troublesome child, 3"

"Sarah STOP what's said is said and In relation to years in the underground you still are a child im 30,000 years old. Time is different here, which makes me about 26 in above ground years. Finally you are acting in a troublesome manner to me so under your own definitions I can keep you on my knee as long as I like."

Her anger was starting to raise a notch but Jareth just smirked at this. "There now there's that fighting spirit that I remember so well im glad to see that its not been diminished completely. You know you're beautiful when you're angry?"

"Why you arrogant son of a.." Jareth clamped his hand over her mouth raising an eyebrow.

"Now, now Sarah such language coming out of a ladies mouth, you'll have to learn to control yourself before I present you to the court.

"What do you mean court? What court?" her anger was abating a little to make way for curiosity and confusion.

"Ah that's gripped your attention, now just sit her and don't struggle and everything you want will be revealed ok?"

Fighting the want to get as far away from Jareth as possible and the curiosity that burned in her to find out about this court she had no idea what to do causing her to stop struggling soo much. Jareth on the other hand was having great fun just watching the emotions pass on her face finally coming to an expression of defeat.

"Have you decided to listen to me dear?"

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice"

"True but I would rather not have to struggle with you while im telling you"

Settling down a little in his lap she resigned herself to listen to what he had to say about this court.

"You mean there's other kingdoms in this place?"

"Yes, Did you think it was just the labyrinth and that I was ruler of it all?"

"Ermm yeah, kindof stupid now I come to think of it" said Sarah looking slightly embarrassed.

"My kingdom also stretches out further than just the labyrinth"

"You own more than the labyrinth?" Sarah was astonished to say the least.

"Of course I do, my kingdom would be very puny if it was just that. The labyrinth is just the heart of my domain and even then you only saw one side of it."

"Oh" Sarah replied meekly understanding that she'd taken things for granted again.

"Would you like to see some of it?"

"You want to take me to see other parts of the labyrinth? Why?"

"I thought you'd like to get out of the castle for a while having been through most of the rooms yesterday. Also you're a guest here not a prisoner or a slave you know that right? Although you do technically belong to me"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sarah was still suspicious.

"I'm not the villain you cast me as. I have only ever done what has been asked of me within reason. I have changed for you and I hope you will come to see that."

"I know that in a way but it doesn't stop me being angry at the situation im in, my life has been drastically changed what am I to do here?"

"Well I have already given you the choice my dear you can become my queen and help me rule"

"Your not serious, why me I'm only human and not much of one at that there must be plenty fae. I don't even know you so it wouldn't work. No you really can't be serious"

Getting just a little angry with her due to her opinion of her self and her worth and the fact that she wasn't just accepting that he wanted her and no other.

"Oh come on Sarah, you know me a little bit whose to say you wont like me more when time passes. We basically have all the time in the world."

"M"

"Sarah don't think just give me a chance"

"I…I"

Jareth clasped her face in his hands and turned her face so that her could reach her lips. Initially Sarah struggled but finally she just surrendered to the kiss.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" jareth asked his usual smirk in place.

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you im not the same person you saw me as the first time you were here. I was just living up to your expectations of me"

"Im soo confused why am I here really? What am I going to do with my life? Why do you need a queen aren't you ok ruling on your own? I need air, I cant breath please let me go…please plea"

"Sarah what's wrong why cant you breath Sarah, SARAH?

Authors notes: Duh duh duh I think ive left it hanging in a good place I would like some reviews please. Hope you enjoy reading it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

"Im soo confused why am I here really? What am I going to do with my life? Why do you need a queen aren't you ok ruling on your own? I need air, I cant breath please let me go…please plea"

"Sarah what's wrong why cant you breath Sarah, SARAH?

Jareth looked at her with confusion and deep worry not knowing what to do next.

"Give … me…a…paper … bag"

"What? Why?"

"Jareth"

"Ok here" he was really confused now why did she need a paper bag this didn't seem normal at all.

Sarah started to breath into the paper bag and slowly calmed her breathing.

"What the heck just happened there? Do you need a doctor? Ill call one"

"jareth wait im fine it was just a panic attack"

"what do you mean panic attack?"

"you know something that upsets you soo much that you can't control your breathing?" Sarah gave him an incredulous look. He must know what they were.

"no ive never heard of them, you shouldn't be having them. When did they start?" Jareth was narrowing his eyes at her as if there was something wrong with her.

"you're scaring me Jareth"

"JUST TELL ME!" the command and the tone of his voice was scaring her even more.

I..it .. I think it started just after I returned from the labyrinth and the night after my dad died. Why? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Is that when you became so docile and willing to do what others say even if it's against your own plans?"

"jareth please I don't know what you mean I'm fine its not your problem you shouldn't have to deal with me."

"Sarah anything that affects you affects me as well. There's obviously something wrong. I want you to see a doctor."

"I'm fine honestly I am."

"DON'T DEFY ME" his anger was rising again because of his worry. A little more calmly he added "I will win this fight, come the labyrinth can wait for another day."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Three hours later and the doctor was speaking to Jareth. "as she says there is nothing physically wrong with her, its her mental state im worried about. Something's locked deep inside her brain which is blocking something. She's also suppressing feelings and I don't know why, this is probably the cause of her submissiveness."

"Why haven't I been able to see these attacks?"

"I have no idea your majesty but I advise you keep an eye on her at all times. Once she realises whatever's troubling her she should lose the panic attacks completely. They are common among humans who have been through traumatic events. It often leads them to being panicked about little things and when the bigger things come along it means that instead of facing them more often than not they cant handle it and hide behind what they feel is safe."

"What can I do?"

"be gentle and patient with her she's obviously been through a lot let her know she has a friend she can trust with anything so she feels that she doesn't have to bottle things anymore. Try not to startle her too much either at first."

"how do you expect me to get through to her she's afraid of me most of the time I can see it in her eyes?"

"you'll just have to let her know there's nothing to be afraid of try to be gentle and not harsh and try to control your temper."

"I'm king I can do what I like I don't need a lecture on my temper."

"as you wish your majesty."

Sarah at this point was pacing her room many thoughts running through her jumbled head. Why was everything going wrong? The man she loved died and the only other person who she ever had feeling for was pursuing her after she thought she'd forgotten him and that it was just a silly infatuation of hers. It was one of these wants and needs which she had tried to burry over the years so that living was easier to do for when you have no dreams nothing can let you down and you don't have to go looking for things you cant have. This must be a game to him, he plans to make me love him again then drop me in some oubliette as a plot of revenge. "but why me why now?" she commented out loud.

"Sarah my dearest stop pacing you'll wear yourself out and I don't want that to happen, I want you to be happy here, "yeah so you can dump me when your through" she thought to herself. "I thought you'd like to see your friends today they've certainly missed you."

Hoggle strode past Jareth muttering to himself. "if you've don't anything to her to make her need to see that doctor I'll" he finally looked up and was bowled over by the sheer force of Sarah's embrace.

"hogwart I don't appreciate threats. Mind your mouth and actions in future I am still your king and you will bow down to me or I will make good of my last threat the bog still needs a prince."

"ye.. yes yer majesty"

Jareth turned and left knowing that Sarah was in good hands and that she may feel comfortable enough with hoggle to tell him a few things. Either way he'd be watching through his crystals.

"hoggle oh hoggle I'm sorry I haven't been in touch its just you know there's so much that's happened"

"I know Sarah I aint heard form you in a long time but you can tell me all about what's happened now cant you?"

"well since dad died things went very wrong I just couldn't cope oh hoggle I'm lost I don't know what to do and now im here of all places."

"its not that bad here is it I mean you have friends here don't you, an he hasn't harmed ya has he?"

"no he not really hurt me I don't know if I can trust him though he's just like all the others."

Jareth looked confused at the crystal in all the times he'd checked up on her she had been alone no guys were in her life. It was true he only looked in now and again as his protection charm indicated if she was physically harmed.

"what's happened to you my lovely?"

"Sarah what's wrong?" hoggle asked with a questioning glance.

"oh hoggle I haven't told anyone this before but you know that guy I was seeing for a while?"

"ye Sarah oh don't cry it cant be that bad."

"he tried to force himself on me"

"WHAT?"

"he was so drunk but he was strong he tried to have his way with me. I managed to get away but that was only because he was so drunk. He didn't remember anything later but I just couldn't look at him the same way again. They're all like that its starts with kisses and them telling them they love me and that im different. None of them ever did and no one ever will"

"don't say that Ludo, didymus and I love you."

"yes hoggle but that's not quite the same"

"I'll kill him. oh Sarah my love is that what you think of me, I'll have to show you that you mean everything to me and that your everything I ever wanted just let me in I'll give you everything" jareth sighed

"im sorry Sarah I would have come to your rescue if you had just called" hoggle said with feeling.

"I know that now, if I had in the first place I certainly wouldn't be in this position now."

"ye know I don't think he intends to harm yer."

"oh hoggle im soo lost so many thing have happened since I left here, my life went down the tubes, I fell for somebody who could never love me back then that boy came along"

"wait there was someone before that jerk?"

"yeah but I know he could never really love me although I used to love him dearly even after all he put me through. I gave him up a long time ago and buried my feelings away. It may have been only a schoolgirl crush. Anyways all I know is im never letting another man near me in that way no one could ever love me as I am a no one."

Jareth was growling yet again. When had her perception of herself become so low. "I never have thought that about you, ive always loved you. I'll just have to make you see that your heart is not alone and it never truly has been" laying down the crystal he had heard enough. "That's at least some of what she's been bottling

Authors notes: some reviews please. Hope you enjoy reading it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Jareth was growling yet again. When had her perception of herself become so low. "I never have thought that about you, ive always loved you. I'll just have to make you see that your heart is not alone and it never truly has been" laying down the crystal he had heard enough. "That's at least some of what she's been bottling

Meanwhile hoggle and sarah had gotton onto slightly lighter topics

"he didn't even punish you for helping me?"

"nah he isn't all that bad, he just has to seem that way when people run. When ambrocious got into the castle and was let loose ina newly decorated area he was just returned to didymus and the paw prints were removed."

"hee hee awww im sure paw prints were a good look"

There giggling could be heard all over the castle confusing some of the less intelligent and competent individuals.

"What do we have here then?" Jareth appeared out of no where and scared the living daylights out of both of them.

"emm nothing yer majesty" hoggle replied out of habit

"Nothing, nothing tra la la it doesn't sound like nothing" jareth said with an evil smirk he then turned to sarah and his expression changed instantly "im glad to see your enjoying yourselves but hoggle really needs to get back to work. I promise you you can see him often."

"th.. thank you your majesty you've been most generous" sarah said a little unsure of herself and embaressed at the fact that he had made her blush so much just by looking at her.

"bye hoggle" she called after his retreating figure

"I thought you'd maybe like a tour of the gardens and then some supper I'm sure your hungry by now"

"m maybe a little, but I don't want to get in the way of your kingly duties." She said in a hurry half hopeing he would leave her to her supper in peace the other half hopeing for ompletely the opposite.

"please it would be an honour and I just want to be friends and let you get to know me a little better nothing more at this point. I can see your not ready."

"ok but what will I wear I mean I have no other clothes there all with toby, TOBY oh my how could I have forgotten he must be soo scared and worried and karen she'll be having a fit."

"breath sarah breath shhhh sshhhh its all been taken care of"

"what have you done? Whats happened? Are they ok? How did you explain my absence?"

"calm down sarah please. Their not worried to them and everyone else you didn't exist on earth ive erased their memories its often easier that way than faking your death."

"oh, but that means I can never go back."

"yes im sorry dear but that is the case. As for Karen ahe got a promotion at work so she doesn't have to work so long anymore and everything is fine with toby he has a good childminder that looks after him. Everything is fine up there and everything _Will_ be fine down here."

"how can you be so sure?"

"when did you turn into such a pessimist ?"

"a long time ago"

Well that's going to change, come lets go see the gardens." With a flick of his wrist they were there.

"WOW its….its gorgeous" the words just didn't seem right for what sarah was trying to describe.

"thank you this is my private sanctuary but I will happily share it with you if you need somewhere to just think. Its nice having some other prescence around that I can converse with other than the beasts from the labyrinth and goblins and you are by far the most beautiful creature in this place."

Sarah had turned scarlet at this and swiftly tried to change the subject. "if you don't like goblins soo much why do you put up with them?"

Jareth saw right through this attempt to side step his compliments but decided to let it slip this time as she wasn't running from him or getting angry at him. "I never said I didn't like them and if I don't look after them what sort of king would I be?"

"im sorry I just presumed." Sarah managed to blush a lot deeper which seemed like an impossibility to jareth but the proof was there stareing anywhere but into his face.

"ahh theres some of the old sarah always taking things at face value"

sarah couldn't help but giggle a little at this comment. "I have grown up slightly since then I think." On a more serious note she added. "why do you want me when you can have anyone in the kingdom."

"true but you have a certain charm."

"emm okaaaaayyyy if you say so"

"sarah cant you just accept things they way they are? I love you and I want to make you my queen.

"no im sorry I will not get tangled up in another relationship"

"im not like any of the other boys you've dated before sarah I will not hurt you."

"how do you know ive been hurt before? A pleasant evening was becoming progressively more sour for jareth. "have you been watching all my life through those crystals of yours? A right amusement my life must have been for you. Im glad I amused your majesty."

"sarah please you have to understand I worry about you. And love you."

"OH yeah that's what they all say why would you be any different? When you get what you want you'll cast me aside like a rag doll."

"NO SARAH STOP NOW" jareth was seething with rage. "I will and I repeat will not have you belittling yourself and hurting yourself, if you need time ill give you time but one day you will accept that I love you and on that note this discussion ends and that's final. With this his anger abated a little as he knew what to say to stop her from continueing along these lines and become attached to something else. Sometimes her curiosity was a Godsent. "Anyways you have to get ready for a ball."

"EXCUSE ME ITS MY… Wait what ball?

Authors notes: A big thank you to notwritten who has been my only reviewer so far. Thanks for your kind encouragement. Im mid way through the next chapter and should have it up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

"EXCUSE ME ITS MY… Wait what ball?

"The annual goblin kingdom masquerade, you have been to one before."

"What you mean that was real?"

"As real as you and me"

"But I thought"

"Yes I know what you thought but no you were really there although it may have seemed like a dream to you. I charmed you so that you would be there and that all you needed to do to break the charm was to remember that there was something you needed to get and break the crystal."

"Ok this is a little weird I actually danced with you?"

"Yes it was a lovely dance to."

"You sang to me why?"

"All part of the charm and an attempt at winning your heart."

"But…."

"Sarah stop asking questions it's in the past, look forward to the future and dancing to me again. Won't that be fun?"

"On yes peachy" said Sarah sarcastically.

What's that supposed to mean?"

"Its just a saying jeepers creepers calm down."

"Enough of this you must prepare."

"What its only 10 o'clock?"

"Yes but you need to pick your dress and tomorrow a maid will come early and help you with your preparations."

"Why what time does the ball start?"

"8pm2

"What? You mean I have to prepare for a whole day."

"Yes how else would you do it?"

"Maybe for an hour or two but not 10 or 12"

"You're joking? Ladies always take so long to get ready."

"Not me id get bored"

"Unusual we will just have to keep you entertained."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ah that is going to have to be a mystery for tomorrow. Goodnight Sarah sleep well"

"Huh, im not sleeping in the gardens. And what happened to my supper?"

"It will be sent to you my dear, and by the way we are no longer in the gardens."

"Oh"

"Magic"

"But"

"But nothing, bed!"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Night passed and morning came. Sarah's small slender figure looked almost swamped in the mass of pillows and comforters on her bed. The maid came in and opened the curtains.

"Come on miss its time to get up you need to prepare."

"Mmm dad just a few more minutes its such a nice dream"

A nock came at the door and the maid promptly went and answered it. Jareth stood there in all his glory and enquired if Sarah had awoken yet. The maid gave a negative in response. Jareth was pleased as it meant he was able to play his prank.

A small perfectly formed crystal made its way up to the bed and under the blankets. There was a loud splash and Sarah was covered in water from head to toe.

"What? Arghhh what's happening?"

Laughter was all she heard in response as she got up looking like a drowned rat her heir hanging limply down her back

"Jareth when I get my hands on you"

"You'll what?" he appeared right behind her placing his arms around her waist drying her where she stood.

2hey wait a minute"

"You'll what my dear hmmm?"

"I.i mmm I don't know what to do anymore I'm dry again."

"Its all a perk of being fae as is living longer"

"Ill never be like you jareth that's another reason why we won't work. I've been thinking it over and in the end of the day you'd be better off without me I'll only bring you pain and trouble. I'll leave now, im going to live with hoggle if he'll take me."

"WHAT? YOUR NOT LEAVING I FORBID IT"

"Please jareth its fo.. For the best"

"NO YOU'RE MINE I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO, BESIDES WHEN YOU MARRY ME YOU'LL BECOME FAE. Jareth growled.

"Please calm down I, I was only thinking of what's best"

"What's best my dear is if you get these horrendous thoughts of leaving out of your head ive only just got you back I'm not I repeat NOT letting you go again without fight. Now with that said you will join me for breakfast end of discussion."

"I, im sor sorry" tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Stop crying, understand I love you too much to let you go. Now take my arm and please accompany me to breakfast."

Slowly and silently Sarah hooked her arm in his and began walking with him to breakfast.

Authors notes: The next chapter and should have it up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

A great big thank you to notwritten who has been reviewing frequently and being very kind with what's being said.

"Stop crying, understand I love you too much to let you go. Now take my arm and please accompany me to breakfast."

Slowly and silently Sarah hooked her arm in his and began walking with him to breakfast.

Sarah hadn't said one word at breakfast and her eyes were downcast as she nibbled her food. Jareth watched her with a worried expression on his face, most of the time he masked his emotions well. She was the only person who could tear down his immaculate defences and leave him entirely defenceless.

"Sarah please talk to me. If you need time ill give it to you everything you ask will be done for you apart from returning aboveground."

All Sarah really wanted at this moment was for some time alone and for her life to automatically sort itself out.

"Have you decided what you're going to wear yet?"

She looked up at this, "I'd totally forgotten with everything else, sorry maybe I shouldn't go I'm not fae and i'm not running I no longer need a distraction."

"Yes but I do. You are my partner and so you will be going, as I don't want to have to dance with myself. That's my final word on the issue and because i'm king it adds extra emphasis. You've been out of sorts recently you no longer have the same Williams charm this will be good for you."

"Good for me? Do you think anyone knows what that is anymore?"

"Snap out of it!! Id much rather have you fighting with me. Now I will pick you up at 7.30p don't be late. Oh and ill call at lunchtime to make sure your ok and the preparations are going well. Ill send a maid to help you get ready I don't want you on your own."

Sarah just nodded and returned to her food. Jareth had to leave for some important issues this morning. Leaving Sarah to her own devises until she returned to her room. Jareth although he was busy kept a close eye on her watching every moment possible until her ladies maid arrived.

"Mi lady king jareth sent me to help you get ready. My name is Fiona I will be your ladies maid.

Sarah looked gobsmacked to say the least "you your human?"

"Yes?"

"I thought there was not other humans apart from me?"

"Mi lady I was wished away when I was younger by my mother. She didn't run for me."

"But you're not a goblin"

"No? Why would I be?"

"Because he turns unwanted kids into goblins."

Where did you get that from?"

"The book"

"Ah that book is sent to mislead so that unwanted children have an opportunity of a happy life."

"Oh"

"Now my lady less gossip. Have you chosen your dress yet?"

"No"

"Well we had better get started then."

Four hours later and Sarah had tried on so many dresses that she started to feel like a doll.

"There now I think we have a winner"

The dress was dark blue and was off the shoulder with thin streaks of silver glitter running round it.

"Oh my lady you'll make a perfect queen of the night you'll be the talk of the ball.

"Now I'll just go and get a few things, get out of the dress and back into your clothes. On the other hand maybe you should bathe now so we have more time for other things later."

Sarah was in a daydream state as she eased herself into the bath and then into her dressing down as she came out. Many thought were going around her head some of which escaped unconsciously onto her lips. "Maybe this wont be as bad as I thought"

Jareth had left her in privacy to her bath but was now watching her again while the maid was out. "Yes Sarah keep going along those lines."

"I can't do this, I can't love him again, one kiss and ill be a goner for sure. No I can't have another man in my life i'm destined to be alone."

"Sarah what's this? You loved me at some point heavens be praised. One kiss oh Sarah ill be happy to oblige if you'd love me again. Tonight will be perfect, you are not alone."

"I must leave, I can't fall not again, he's male just like all the rest. I have to find a way to get away from here to where no one knows me."

"Fiona get back in there now" jareth sent a crystal to Fiona. "My dear girl you'll not be leaving I love you too much to let you just leave and for you to burry your feelings."

"Ah here we are milady some refreshments and I have what I needed. What are you doing milady?"

Sarah had used a blanket to wrap up some clothes and essentials.

"I cant stay here I need to g…go somewhere. I…I.

"Breath Sarah just breath. There will be no talk of leaving. You have a ball to attend and a handsome partner to go with if I do say so myself."

"Fiona I cant I don't know how to act what to say and i'm sure jareth can find someone else to go with."

"I'm sure he can milady but he picked you. So come sit and eat compliments of the king. He has a message he will not be able to join you till later but he expects you to be ready at 7.30.

Sarah saw a rose sitting on top of the plate. "I"

What was that mi lady?"

"Nothing"

Sarah finished her food and the rest of her preparations for the ball. With make-up jewellery and everything 4 hours before the deadline.

"Sarah i've brought you some tea, be careful now don't spill it."

Sarah thanked her and sipped the tea gradually becoming sleepier and sleepier until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer

Authors notes: more reviews please only one person seems to be awake


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Sarah thanked her and sipped the tea gradually becoming sleepier and sleepier until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Good work Fiona" Jareth said "she wont be going anywhere, I want everything to be perfect for tonight but she needs rest and she's worrying to much, she thinks she needs to leave."

"I know your majesty, are you going to get ready now?"

"Yes my dear now I can focus on that without her trying to run away from her feelings."

Sarah woke a few hours later with her hair and makeup still intact. A little adjustment to her dress and everything would be perfect. Sarah couldn't believe that it was really here staring at herself in the mirror.

"What happened? Why did I fall asleep?"

"Ah milady your awake."

"Wait what happened? I fell asleep but I wasn't tired before…before"

"Please calm down milady the drink was only to settle your nerves and if the truth be known to stop you from trying to leave and give his majesty time to get ready himself. This is a big occasion for him he's throwing a ball especially for you to present you to the court."

"I thought this happened every year."

"Yes but time is different down here my dear. Now I hope you will just follow me as his majesty has changed his mind and has asked me to bring you to him when you woke. He wants to escort you to the ball personally so that he can keep an eye on you, you know he loves you deeply milady and he's worried about you?"

"Oh no, not you too"

"Milady please just give him a chance, please don't make the mistake of denying your feelings. Now if you'll just follow me."

Sarah was struck dumb and couldn't think of a retort at that moment so the only thing for it was to follow. She had an expression of dislike on her face though.

"Milady I would appreciate if you didn't get angry at me I may be your ladies maid but I am still quite high up in the courts."

"Why are you here helping me then? I'm no one important. I mean you're higher than me and i'm only a human in your world."

"I'm human to remember milady. Jareth wants you to be treated as a lady and a high up one at that and because he's a king he is to be obeyed."

"Oh"

"Well here we are milady, I'm just going to knock and tell him you're here."

"Enter"

"Your majesty lady Sarah is here."

"Thank you Fiona, you may go."

"Come in Sarah please don't feel the need to stand in the doorway. I won't bite. How are you enjoying yourself?"

"You made me fall asleep" she replied sulkily.

"Sarah my love that was just to make you more comfortable for this evening as the ball is going to last for a long time. Now please come closer."

Sarah moved closer finally seeing what he was wearing. Her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing the same as he had been at the first ball she had been at with him.

"Sarah come here please I need some assistance."

"I.i don't you have people to help you?" Sarah breathed out trying to regain some composure.

"Ah but I want your help" jareth smirked seeing her reaction to what he was wearing. " It allows me to keep you busy for a while. I just need some help with my cufflinks."

Sarah moved towards Jareth not daring to look into his face, reached for his arm to sort the cufflinks. Jareth had a plan in his mind. Once she had finished with the cufflinks she looked up and found him staring at her with a certain look in his eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that"?

Jareth's hands found Sarah's waist and they were firmly planted there."

"Let me go, you have no right let me go."

"Shh don't struggle so, just let me hold you."

"I…I please Jareth I cant, please"

"Breath Sarah I'm not going to hurt you, I love you to much for that so just calm down. I just want you in my arms for a while so you can get used to me."

"Please I cant not again"

"Again?"

"Please your majesty"

"Sarah I will know what you mean by again? And I know that it's not just that you think i'm going to hurt you. So what do you mean by again?

"I.u ..Please"

"Sarah"

"I..I used to have a crush on you but that was a long time ago. It was silly and childish I need to go now please let me." All this came out in a panicked rush.

"Sarah calm yourself I just wanted to know. Now its out in the open don't you feel better about the fact that maybe I had one on you to?"

"No just let me go I don't want to go to this ball anymore, I need space, I need to get away, let me go, let me"

Jareth's lips found Sarah's, she resisted for a time struggling to get free, but she found her body was beginning to respond though she tried her hardest to resist. The kiss was loving and searching it left Sarah in a daze until the sounds of voices snapped her out of her trance.

"I can't do this"

"Sarah stop, think about what i'm offering you"

Sarah wasn't listening she had run out to the corridor and was flying through doors trying to find a way out.

"Let me out" she pleaded to the air. She finally reached a large set of double doors at the end of the corridor and walked right through them.

"Announcing Sarah Williams defeater of the labyrinth"

There was a round of applause and then silence as Jareth stepped through the crowd into her line of sight. Sarah started to back towards the doors but found they have vanished.

"Sarah come dance with me"

"No no no I have to leave let me go please."

"My dear we've been through this before now please just come and dance with me"

Seeing nowhere to turn she finally relented and took his hand but was far from pleased about the situation.

"I've wanted to dance with you again for such a long time"

"It means nothing you hear me nothing." She had finally snapped her anger getting the better of her.

"Sarah"

"No i've been pushed around ever since I got here. You've been telling me I WILL love you and that I ONLY need time. Maybe that's true but this is not the way to go about it at the moment I want nothing to do with you now LET ME GO!!!!!"

"Finally she has returned to me"

"ARGHH LET ME…."

Sarah suddenly clutched her head in pain. "Not again please. The pain is to much"

"Sarah, Sarah what's happening?"

Sarah fainted dead away.

"Get the healer" Jareth yelled "Sarah my love what's happening to you?"

Authors notes: more reviews please only one person seems to be awake


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Sarah suddenly clutched her head in pain. "Not again please. The pain is to much"

"Sarah, Sarah what's happening?"

Sarah fainted dead away.

"Get the healer" Jareth yelled "Sarah my love what's happening to you?"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Your majesty I have examined her thoroughly it seems that I missed something before. She is being drained of energy it seems she is fuelling something"

"WHAT?"

"Sire I'm only the messenger"

"Break the connection then"

"I'm afraid only she can sire unless the thing that holds here as a source has finished or had its fill. There's something else as well your majesty, she's beginning to show certain abilities which no human should have."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not completely human."

"What is she then?

"She's part fae sire"

"How?"

"I think she's getting her abilities from being in the underground. Maybe it has something to do with her defeating the labyrinth. I need to consult some books but in the meantime she needs to be under constant supervision she will be experiencing some new powers and will be vulnerable to outside threats."

"That will not be a problem I will take a leave of absence to look after our guest. I will inform hoggle he is in charge for a time he should be up to it."

"As you wish sire"

Jareth sat down and kept watch for a few hours until the physician returned.

"Sire I have it. It's an old legend involving the labyrinth and its victors. Apparently the victor has to fuel the labyrinths rebuilding, in return he or she get their sibling and if they ever return to the underground they may be given the gift of becoming part fae and very powerful."

"It seems that I have completely underestimated my labyrinth, but the good news is that it is almost completely finished."

"Emotions seem to be the fuel your majesty the more powerful the quicker the recovery of the labyrinth. It's harnessing these emotions without inflicting pain. Low levels of a particularly powerful emotion like love or anger could potentially increase the pace of the connection break.

"I may be able to oblige there"

"Remember shell need constant attention, her talents will be new and strange to her. She will have to be taught control."

Jareth stayed with her all through the night just watching her sleep. Oblivious to what was going on all around her. In the early hours Sarah's body suddenly shot up into the air and started hovering about a meter above the bed. It was at this moment that Sarah awoke with a scream.

"Aaaahhhhhh, what's happening let me down please, im scared let me down."

"He said you were going to be powerful but not many I have known can levitate without at least a few lessons."

"Jareth I should have known that you'd be behind this you arrogant…"

"Sarah calm down I don't want you having another collapse."

"GET ME DOWN"

"Concentrate on the ground think about descending gradually to the floor."

"If this is some joke it's not funny I thought you liked me"

"This is no joke Sarah. Now just concentrate and then I'll explain all, just trust me.

Sarah concentrated with all her might but other thoughts and ideas plagued her mind and instead of gracefully descending she plummeted the meter onto the bed and landed in a heap.

"Are you all right? I did say think gradual not just down, oh well you'll learn."

"I'll learn what? What the heck is happening to me?"

"Good I see you haven't lost the spark from the ball your going to need it. Come sit I need to tell you something."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"Because if you don't you'll be a danger to yourself and the people around you."

"What do you mean?"

"Sit and all will be revealed.

Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed as far away from jareth that she could get without falling off.

"You my dear are becoming half fae"

"WHAT? HOW?"

"Ah that's the part that truly intriguing. Apparently if a victor of the labyrinth returns to the underground then the labyrinth itself will judge them and deem whether they are fit enough to become part fae. Apparently my dear you passed. Also another part of the story is that in exchange for you brother the labyrinth is feeding off you to rebuild itself after its defeat."

"What you mean it broke apart?"

"Yes my dear it has taken years to get it almost rebuilt now its almost fully restored." It seems the fuel is your emotions and the more powerful they are the more the labyrinth rebuilds. The draining sensations leave you in different states for different emotions depending on the strength. As panic is a powerful emotion but not as powerful as anger you have attacks. If it's a really powerful anger you black out completely like you just did. I don't know about love but I intend to find out."

With that he crossed the distance between them and had his lips on hers. As before she tried to struggle but he was too strong to be fought with. Sarah once again found her body responding it was becoming harder to admit there was no feeling there at all. Jareth finally let her go and surveyed the results.

"Sarah your glowing and your skin is crackling with electricity"

"WHAT?"

"Well it seems we know now what happens with love."

"Hey wait a minute I don't love you"

"Come Sarah look at yourself you cant deny it anymore" he said right next to her ear making her jump. Or would you like another kiss it that it?" he smirked.

"I uh I.. Leave me alone."

"A embarrassment and I can't go anywhere you're in need of constant supervision at the moment im not letting you out of my sight"

"Oh that's convenient, im in need of constant attention and you're the one who's willing to give it."

"Sarah staying calm would be a good idea from now on as we know what that does especially anger."

"Maybe if I get angry enough the labyrinth will finished rebuilding and I'll be able to leave."

"Ok Sarah if that's how you want it the next time you talk about leaving I will bind you to me so that wherever I go you will only be around a meter away at all times."

"That's not fair"

"Ahh I see you haven't grown out of that saying and I wonder what your basis of comparison is this time?"

"I …oh … you"

"Lost for words I see… ah and now blushing again"

I'M NOT BLUSHING, OWW"

"Now Sarah remember control your anger."

"1..2..3..4…5"

"What are you doing?"

"Controlling" Sarah, growled

"By counting that's funny."

"Arghh let me go I need air. Let me leave"

"Im sorry my dear I can no longer do that you are now bound to me if you haven't noticed you wont get more than a few feet away from me"

Sarah tried to move more than a few steps and found that there was a tugging at the waist.

"Okay its like a rope so if I run it may snap"

Sarah took a few steps back and started to run only to be pulled full force like a boomerang right back to jareths open arms.

Authors notes: ohh half fae Sarah. Reviews please.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

"Okay its like a rope so if I run it may snap"

Sarah took a few steps back and started to run only to be pulled full force like a boomerang right back to jareths open arms.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"There now you see leaving is not an option the further you try to get away from me the tighter the rope will pull. It's also good because if you levitate you wont get more than a few feet off the ground. Now im hungry I don't know about you dear, oh yes it doesn't matter you have to join me anyways." Jareth said with voice full of amusement making his way to the dining room at a quick pace causing Sarah to practically have to jog to keep up."

"Slow down"

"What was that my dear I couldn't quite here you?"

"Why you."

"Where here."

"Oh good"

Jareth sat down at one end of the table the only other chair at the other end of the table was barely over a meter away.

"I can't quite reach the other chair."

"Why would you need a chair my dear there's a perfectly good substitute for a chair here?"

"What? You don't mean your knee?"

"That's exactly what I mean dear. Oh don't be shy I wont bite… _much _just come here yes that's it."

Jareth was slowly being pulled to jareth as if she had no control over her body.

"HEY"

"Hey what?"

"Get your hands off me"

"No now just sit there and I will get some food for us."

Once again Sarah was silenced with nothing that she could say or do to change the situation.

"Now what would you like to eat my dear?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Oh but you are, I can hear you stomach from here."

"Oh, that doesn't matter I'm not eating anything you give me."

"Oh is that so?"

Jareth picked up a fork and speared a piece of chicken with it, bringing it up to Sarah's closed mouth.

"Ok 2 can play at that game"

Sarah felt her neck moving closer to jareths mouth then she felt a nip and gasped this was just a big enough opening for jareth to get a piece of food in her mouth and close her jaw with the other hand.

"Now chew"

Sarah tried to shake her head

"Very well"

Jareth again brought her neck close to his mouth and flicked the back of Sarah's ear with his tongue. Causing her to flinch and shudder at the same time as biting down on the food in her mouth. Sarah's eyes went wide like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Well it got the required result you chewed" jareth smiled showing his pointed teeth. "Now are you going to chew properly or am I going to have to keep on doing what I am? Not that I mind. You look absolutely stunning in that dress might I add."

Sarah for the first time noticed that she hadn't changed from the ball she was still in the lowish cut blue dress.

"You and I match quite well don't we?"

After finishing her mouthful she looked at his outfit and her own then suddenly it clicked."

"The dress was planned wasn't it just so we could match?"

"I see that you've guessed it, yes it was planned so my future queen and I were matching at the ball in front of the fae court and so that they all knew that you were mine."

"Again with the queen thing."

"I grow weary and tired of you questioning it. Actually I just grow tired I think its time for some sleep. I've been up watching you all night and im tired you still look tired yourself and its still early. Your bed or mine" he smirked knowingly.

Suddenly it dawned on Sarah this spell meant that she couldn't be literally more than a few paces away from him.

"Im not sleeping with you!!"

"Im afraid you will be in terms of sleeping beside me my dear unless you intend to sleep standing."

"I can try"

"Feel free my dear and good luck to you."

Jareth walked out of the throne room with Sarah in toe he headed straight for his bedroom and his own bed.

"Well my dear have a pleasant sleep feel free to climb in anytime you want."

"This could be entertaining" jareth thought to himself he wasn't actually as tired as he said but knew Sarah still was feeling drained. He was willing to wait until Sarah was half asleep on her feet.

The room got colder for Sarah; it was then she noticed that she was no longer wearing the silk dress but a long silk nightie.

"Jareth"

"Hmmm"

"Why am I wearing a nightie?"

"Its sleep time honestly my dear, now if you don't mind I'm sleepy I'll talk later."

Sarah felt left to herself without anyone to talk to or turn to in the dark room her eyes started to drop but every time she did she almost fell over.

"_I cant"_ she thought but another voice in her head told her _"your cold and he's already asleep so he wont try anything"_ this voice finally won as Sarah crept into the bed trying not to disturb jareth. She stayed as far away from him as she could without falling out.

"_Finally"_ jareth thought. Jareth then rolled over as if in his sleep and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body her body closer to him as if hugging a large teddy.

"Jareth wake up"

"Hmm, what?"

"Remove your hands"

"Oh Sarah just _go to sleep"_

"No I mmmm"

"That's better my dear just sleep you seem to be resisting that a little much recently, you need your rest." He said to her sleeping form brushing a stray strand of hair from her face with his fingers. Finally settling down to sleep knowing that she wasn't going anywhere. She didn't know that when he actually slept the connection between him and her weakened considerably but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt.

Later that morning jareth woke with a start as crystals flew into the wall.

"JARETH" Sarah called desperately.

"Ok Sarah its ok don't panic just picture the crystals remaining in your palm and they will stop flying from your palm."

"Im scared wh why m me?

"Concentrate Sarah picture it in your hand good, excellent that's it. Ok now just picture it disappearing.

"I..I cant"

"Yes you can now concentrate"

Sarah concentrated and finally it vanished.

"Breath Sarah, breath" tears were now streaming down her face

"Jareth please take it away I don't want it."

"Shhh, shhhh you'll learn, I know it's hard but I had to learn too. Shhh please stop crying Sarah it'll be ok. Please stop crying your turning blue Sarah please."

Jareth just stood there holding Sarah until her colour changed back to normal and her tears abated.

"Sarah im here for you."

"I know, please don't be like the others" Sarah said to herself but not quiet enough for jareths ears.

"_Im not like them my dear, im not like anyone you've ever met up there my dear_" jareth thought to himself

Authors notes: Reviews please.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Authors notes: I'm really beginning to get into this but I would like to know what you guys think. Should it continue? I have a few ideas but I'm not sure what a lot of you out there think reviews would be welcome. A big thanks to notwritten as always your reviews have been great and to onyxrose88 who has also been very kind and had added their thoughts. Thanks again

"Sarah I'm here for you."

"I know, please don't be like the others" Sarah said to herself but not quiet enough for Jareths ears.

"_Im not like them my dear, im not like anyone you've ever met up there my dear_" Jareth thought to himself

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Right my dear I think we should pick up the idea of going and seeing the rest of the kingdom. You need to get out of the castle and some riding will do you good"

"But I'll have to share a horse with you and what about washing, I need privacy for that."

"Okay in terms of washing I'll let the rope out a little bit sharing a horse wont be that bad will it?"

"Jareth stop being annoying."

"Oh my dear when will you see that its not me being annoying I'm just trying to get you to give me a chance of seeing me as something other than a villain and to be able to speak with you and spend time with you without you running away or trying to leave me. I didn't want it to come to this but I can't have you trying to leave in your condition."

"Why do I attract you so Jareth I told you before I'm nothing special. You would be so much better off with someone from you world obviously im too immature for you."

"Oh I don't know about that one. Again im covering old ground here now if you wouldn't mind I would like to go riding and since I don't think you've ridden sidesaddle before you may need to change into trousers. Don't worry ill turn my back, you don't have to be afraid I promise I wont look."

"Cant you leave the room or something its not like I can go anywhere is it?"

"No, I guess not ok you can have a little more leeway, I will be just behind the door."

"Thank you Jareth"

"Don't mention it love"

Sarah quickly changed into a pair of black leggings, boots and a dark green top and proceeded to enter the hallway.

"My dear you look stunning who would have thought that trousers could look so attractive on a woman."

Sarah promptly turned a few shades of red at the compliment and her moods were odd she was beginning to think. She could never stay angry at this man for more than a few minutes, hours at the most anymore."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I think"

"Ok hold on."

Jareth transported both of them to the stables and in front of a large stall housing the most magnificent horse Sarah had ever seen.

"He's magnificent"

"this is my horse storm, he's a pure breed very rare down here."

"Hello storm pleased to meet you"

Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a masculine voice in her head say "and who might you be?"

"Manners storm" Jareth said in a hushed tone.

"Im sorry your majesty" storm bowed

"This storm is Sarah Williams defeater of the labyrinth and stealer of my heart."

"Ahh so this is the girl that caused all those late night rides"

"Storm!!"

"Sorry"

"Ok please I know your talking to each other can I join in or do you want me to leave you to chat?"

"Ohh she's a feisty one" storm announced, "I like it"

"STORM!!"

"Sorry"

Sarah started to giggle, "you sound like and old married couple" she said as she backed away slightly.

"Oh no you don't your not getting out of this so easily I may have got caught up with my horse but you cant go very far anyway so a ride it will be. I will teach you to ride properly at some point."

"Maybe."

"Can all horses in this world talk?"

"Nope only pure breeds like storm they are rare as I said and very annoying at times."

"Why?" Sarah enquired

"Hop on and we can chat about it on the way or do you intend to stay in the stables all day?"

"I ..Um I don't know if I can manage to get on his back he's so high and im not used to this."

"Here let me make this easy for you" storm dropped his front legs low enough for Sarah to climb on. "I don't usually do this for anyone but for you I'll make an exception"

"Thank you are most kind."

"My dear I don't know how you do it but you seem to make every living creature here bend to your wishes in some way, he wont even do that for me unless I command it although I don't need it." Jareth stated as he mounted storm and sat directly behind her in the saddle. He entwined his arms around her waist and Sarah immediately tensed up making her whole body go rigid.

"Sarah relax you have nothing to fear, now just lean back a little."

"Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I have the women I love in my arms and im about to take her on a tour of my kingdom in the hopes that she may become a little less afraid of me."

"Oh"

"Ok come on you two love birds im bored can we go yet? Whined storm"

"Get a move on then!" jareth commanded

Storm shot out of the tables at an alarming speed causing Sarah to cling onto jareths arms for dear life.

"Slow down please slow down" Sarah whispered barely able to speak and all the time thinking "please just safe on the ground and off the horse."

In a blink of an eye Sarah was no longer on the horse but sitting in a heap.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

The beam me up scotty comment belongs to star trek its not my own.

Authors notes: I'm really beginning to get into this but I would like to know what you guys think. Should it continue? I have a few ideas but I'm not sure what a lot of you out there think reviews would be welcome. A big thanks to notwritten as always your reviews have been great and to onyxrose88 who has also been very kind and had added their thoughts. Thanks again

"Slow down please slow down" Sarah whispered barely able to speak and all the time thinking "please just safe on the ground and off the horse."

In a blink of an eye Sarah was no longer on the horse but sitting in a heap.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sarah was now a few meters away from storm and as soon as Sarah disappeared jareth felt a tug of the line he had created and then a snap. Sarah was gone. He halted storm immediately desperately looking round. Sarah was sitting on the ground a little shaken from the whole experience.

"Sarah how did you get there?"

"I don't know one minutes I was on storm wanting to be on the ground the next minute I really was on the ground."

"Sarah I think you've teleported"

"I what?"

"You transported yourself from one place to another."

"You mean like beam me up Scotty style?"

"I have no idea what your referring to but it has to do with moving your body particles and is very advanced."

"Yeah exactly like beam me up style."

"Sarah you must listen to me this must be perfected before you try anything else as it could be potentially dangerous for you if you materialise somewhere you don't want to. If storm was going to fast why didn't you say something?"

"I tried but it only came out as a whisper then this happened, I didn't plan it."

"I know that's what im afraid of."

"Oh"

"We need to control this and fast so im going to ask you to focus on an ar5ea and ill follow you to that area."

They were at this for at least 2 hours when jareth finally allowed her to rest."

"If I can teleport almost anywhere that means I can teleport home?" Sarah tried and failed miserably. "Why isn't it working?"

"1 you're not strong enough yet to teleport between worlds and 2 you're still bound to me."

"WHAT!"

"You didn't think I would have forgotten to strengthen the bond now do you? And after another attempt to leave. There I was thinking we were beginning to get along.

"We are I just miss it there."

" I know but you'll begin to like it here you'll see its not so bad. I want to show you around here a little so come here."

Jareth was beside storm ready to mount again. Sarah had a terrified look in her eyes and had begun to shake.

"I cant he's too fast."

"He'll go slow wont you storm?"

"Yes I'm ever so sorry I scared you lady Sarah but I'm used to those speeds with his majesty."

"Its ok you weren't to know" Sarah replied still keeping her distance."

"Sarah you will get back on storm he wont hurt you, you must trust me now come here."

Jareth started pulling at the bond to get Sarah to move closer to him. When's she was close enough he transported them both onto the horse and kept a tight lock around her waist. Storm now set off at a slow trot and Sarah's hands released their death grip on the saddle allowing the blood to flow back into her white trembling hands.

"It seems with you Miss Sarah Williams that ill never have a dull day again."

Sarah blushed which didn't escape jareths notice.

"Now is that a blush I see rushing to your cheeks? It really becomes you my dear."

Sarah tried to playfully hit jareth with her hands but found them firmly caught under jareths. He was enjoying this.

"Let me go you big headed"

"Now my dear such language coming from a lady." Jareth smirked

"Im no lady not by your standards anyway. Im a lowly mortal not royalty so stop calling me lady and get used to it. Yes I say things that aren't ladylike and yes sometimes I act in an unladylike manner but that gives you no right to tell me what I can do or say.

Jareth just laughed.

"What's so funny then?"

"Calm down Sarah your getting too angry again, oh my dear I cant wait until you can fight me for real as your amazing when your angry"

"GRRRRRR MEN"

"Hey"

"Well you're all the same why bother?"

"Now Sarah we've been over this."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Now now don't take that tone with me, we only go over and over this because you either think ill of men and don't want to even try and trust them, or you put yourself down by saying that I shouldn't be interested in you anyway. What you will realise and I hope you have already realised that I am unlike all those boys you dated on earth my dear. I respect you for one and want to hear your opinions unless they involve leaving. Another thing is that you are the most smart, witty, kind, fun, unselfish, loving and beautiful beings that I have ever set my eyes on. You are also fiery and not afraid to fight back which I greatly admire. You are more than fit for the status of my queen. Now with that said I would like to show you the sights."

Sarah was silent, she had been shocked into silence on the realisation that he was truly unlike any other man she had dated before and he r also liked her for her and wasn't just trying to get her into bed. Sarah's mind was now in turmoil. Tears started streaming down her face after thoughts about what she had put jareth through.

"Sarah don't cry in not angry with you."

"Im sorry Jareth ive been so foolish you really do love me don't you, you're not just after one thing.

"Yes my dear I do love you with all my heart. I love you im glad you can finally see that."

"I've been such a fool you've been there all my dreams in one and ive been trying to push you away."

"All your dreams in one eh"

"Hey stop it" Sarah hit his arm playfully.

"How about we stop here and I show you the view."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Authors notes: hello out there. Thanks for all the reviews so far they really do help with the motivation for writing this story. I have a few other chapters to go before I'm not sure where to go. This is a story that i've had sitting around for a while now. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with some more twists and turns to the story. Hope this chapter is up to what people expect and please review if you like it or have some issues with it. Both sides would be appreciated.

"Yes my dear I do love you with all my heart. I love you im glad you can finally see that."

"I've been such a fool you've been there all my dreams in one and ive been trying to push you away."

"All your dreams in one eh"

"Hey stop it" Sarah hit his arm playfully.

"How about we stop here and I show you the view."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Jareth leaped off the horse and took a trembling Sarah into his arms."

"Love your shaking please stop what's wrong now?"

"I'm just happy, I'm not sure what to do, and I'm also very scared."

"Of what my dear?" Jareth pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Will this last? I mean you and I what if you get bored of me?"

"You light up my life, I don't think I could ever get bored of you."

"Oh"

"Sarah please put these thoughts of the dim and distant future out of your mind and for once listen to me and look at the view."

Sarah obeyed and for the first time saw the land that consisted of more than the labyrinth.

"Its amazing I would never have thought it would stretch out so far, but look there is an area all scorched and brown near the labyrinth."

"Don't worry about that area it'll sort itself out in time."

"You mean that's the area that still needs to rebuild? It was that bad all over the whole of the labyrinth? I'm so sorry I didn't know." Sarah tried to transport herself there but found Jareth holding the reins tightly keeping her from making the jump.

"Sarah I will not let you go down there its to dangerous at the moment."

"I've beaten it before and I'm fine what's changed so much that you wont allow me down this time, you practically pushed me the last time?"

"Once you defeated the labyrinth the whole area became full of wild magic very unpredictable and very dangerous hence the reservations about you going down there."

"It doesn't seem like a big patch though."

"Remember things are not…"

"Always what they seem." Sarah finished for him. "Yes I know. So since I've decided not to leave will you let the bond down?"

"I'll think about it"

"Jareth?"

"What?"

"Com'mon"

"On reflection mmmmm No"

"WHAT, WHY?"

"1 your still in need of constant attention. 2 I know you, you'll try and sneak off and do what you think is best putting yourself in danger and 3 mmm I like having you close. Its ever so much fun." A playful smirk on his face.

"But what about my privacy?"

"That's the last thing you need at the moment."

"Huh"

"When you're in private you tend to think too much and back out of things."

"I do not!"

"Oh, really?"

"I don't."

"Well I'm afraid private time is going to have to wait at least until the connection is broken and we learn what the full extent of your powers are. Can you at least accept that?"

"I suppose if it's necessary."

"It is my dear I don't want any harm coming to you."

"I'm a big girl I can look after myself."

"I know but you have benefited from having me close. What would have happened if you teleported on your own I wonder, without me guiding you?"

"I can see your point" Sarah sighed.

"It wont be that bad will it? I mean you'll be sharing time with Jareth the brave, powerful, loveable to die for Goblin King."

"Okkayyyy serious big headedness going on. It's a wonder you can still keep your head off the ground.

Jareth rounded on Sarah and pounced on her placing tickling hands on either side of her waist.

"Hey…….stop……Jareth….please." Sarah said within laughter.

Sarah was now on the ground as her knees had given way as a defensive mechanism for when she got tickled to get away from the hands, but it hadn't worked as Jareth followed her down.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Authors notes: hello out there. Thanks for all the reviews so far they really do help with the motivation for writing this story. I have a few other chapters to go before I'm not sure where to go. This is a story that i've had sitting around for a while now. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with some more twists and turns to the story. Hope this chapter is up to what people expect and please review if you like it or have some issues with it. Both sides would be appreciated.

"Hey…….stop……Jareth….please." Sarah said within laughter.

Sarah was now on the ground as her knees had given way as a defensive mechanism for when she got tickled to get away from the hands, but it hadn't worked as Jareth followed her down.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What was that my dear were you saying more please."?

"NOOOOOO" Sarah screamed in-between giggles.

"Okay, okay you can get up now."

Sarah was out of breath and flushed she was also glowing as if she had been hit by a ray of sunshine.

"Sarah you're glowing"

"I feel so warm and happy."

"It seems that extreme happiness and laughter brings on this effect. Now if we can just keep you happy or in love then we may be able to break this connection."

Sarah tried to hide her face from Jareth but he grasped her cheeks between his hands.

"Now Sarah don't hide from me I know you're embarrassed about your feelings but please there is nothing to be worry about."

"I don't know what if it all ends in tears?" Sarah had slipped back into her self- doubting mode.

Still holding her cheeks within his hands he started to caress her jaw and got immense joy from the reaction. Sarah gave an involuntary shudder.

"Jareth stop please."

"Why my dear? Your enjoying yourself just go with it."

"I…. it's distracting."

"Oh and pray tell what is it distracting you from hmmmm?"

"I…. I Jareth I uh"

"Shh" Jareth had moved his lips to her neck and along her collarbone and found a certain spot that made her knees buckle. She now only had him for support. Then he moved his efforts to her ear and found that this area was even more delightful as it made her sink into him. He then moved to her lips bringing her as close to his body as he could. There kiss seemed to last forever with Sarah finally returning the kiss with some of the passion that she held within herself.

The sound of a large bang suddenly brought Sarah back to her senses. She started to struggle against him.

"Sarah STOP!"

"I ..I cant your you and I'm me I may love you but this wont work I have no control."

"Sarah PLEASE just take your dreams for once!"

"I"

Jareth leaned in again and captured her lips. She was about to give I again when there was another loud bang.

"WHAT NOW?" Jareth looked almost furious. What had stopped his progress with winning Sarah?

"What was that?"

"I don't know my dear but I intend to find out and when I do…. " He didn't finish that sentence seeing Sarah's expression. Come with me it sounds like it came from over here"

"The labyrinth?"

Sure enough the loud bangs were coming from the labyrinth. The final blocks were rebuilding themselves. As they watched the last block fall into place a great wind started up and Sarah was lifted off the ground. A sudden burst of energy directed towards her left her unconscious and glowing with light.

"SARAH oh please be ok"

Jareth rushed towards her body once it landed to find she was unconscious but still breathing. He transported them to the castle.

"BRING ME THE HEALER!!!! HURRY OR A FATE WORSE THAN THE BOG WAITS FOR YOU!!!" Jareth yelled as some of his goblins appeared around then curious to what was happening. They had not seemed him in this mood for a long time.

"Oh Sarah my love my life I've only just got you back don't leave me again." He whispered into her ear.

"WHERE IS THAT HEALER?"

The figure of the healer entered the room cautious and nervous a to what his majesty wanted of him in this mood.

"HEAL HER!!"

"Yes your majesty, I'll try my best."

"YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT'S ENOUGH FOR YOUR SAKE."

"Y…Yes your majesty."

"SHE MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO SLIP AWAY."

"Your majesty maybe it would be better if you left the room so I can get to work." Replied the healer regaining some of his composure.

"Right you get on with it then!!" said Jareth calming down a little at the change he saw in the healer's expression. Whenever the healer was able to stand up to him it always filled him with a little confidence. He obviously was now in an emotional state, which meant that he could perform his duty without any problems with nervousness. Jareth left the room to await for the healers diagnosis. He didn't go far just leaning on the door outside waiting anxiously for any sound that would indicate she was awake and well. Flinging crystals randomly into the wall and at goblins that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was a good vent for his anger he had found in the past. If anything happened to her he would tear the labyrinth apart with his own two hands regardless if it had consciousness or not but for now he just had to anxiously await the time when he would be let back into the room.

Author's note: one more chapter and that will be the end of what I have made up so far. Like it or hate it? Should I continue? I will need a few more reviews as to whether or not you guys see this story going anywhere.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Authors notes: hello out there. Thanks for all the reviews so far they really do help with the motivation for writing this story. I have a few other chapters to go before I'm not sure where to go. This is a story that i've had sitting around for a while now. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with some more twists and turns to the story. Hope this chapter is up to what people expect and please review if you like it or have some issues with it. Both sides would be appreciated.

If anything happened to her he would tear the labyrinth apart with his own two hands regardless if it had consciousness or not but for now he just had to anxiously await the time when he would be let back into the room.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was late in the evening by the time the healer left the room.

"She's not leaving you just yet your majesty. The connection has been severed and it may take some time for her to wake up but otherwise physically she's ok. When she regains consciousness be sure to be there for her as soon after we will be able to ascertain the extent of her powers."

"I will thank you doctor."

"When she wakes give her this it will ease the discomfort."

"Discomfort?"

"All part of the turning process im afraid."

"Right"

Long hours past for Jareth as he looked at Sarah through weary eyes.

"Come on my sweet just open your eyes I'm here for you, come back to me."

"Jareth?" a very weak voice sounded from the bed

"Jareth what's happening why am I here? I cant move my legs or my arms what have you done?" she began to cry.

Jareth not knowing what to do suddenly remembered what the doctor had given him.

"Here drink this"

"What is it."?

"Sarah just trust me and drink it." He secretly hoped that it would work. "That's it now how do you feel?"

"It tingles"

"What does?"

"My whole body, I I can feel again.

"That's great, just rest you need to conserve your strength so we can start training"

"Training?"

"Yes apparently you've not received your full powers yet and you will need training. The labyrinth is rebuilt your free."

"You don't have to train me now that your kingdoms sorted, you don't have to worry about me. You can go back to ruling your kingdom you don't need me anymore."

"Sarah what are you talking about you cant go back we've been through this already."

"Have we?"

"Yes no stop this your not leaving me again and that's final. I will reintroduce the binding spell at a stronger level than it already is if your going to be like this again."

"Jareth what are you talking about binding spells?"

"Sarah what do you remember?" Jareth enquired after some thought.

"MM not much it's pretty well all fuzzy and weird. I know you saved me and I think that makes us friends somehow, but other than that all I remember is telling Toby a bedtime story I'm missing bits and pieces after that. I should be afraid of you and angry with you but I'm not and I dint know why. Your different somehow."

"There is no need to fear me my dear, I will ask the doctor about your memory loss but hopefully it will return in time.

"What about Toby and Karen?"

"They're fine don't worry about them, Karen now has a well paid job and Toby is being looked after remember? You must rest now the time for questions will come."

"But you've taken me away from my family and my life I need to know what's happened"

"Be still, you'll learn what you need to know later."

"NO I need to know now." The fire started to burn in Sarah's eyes. Why am I still here why wont you let me go?"

"Sleep, sleep yes that's it." All the questions that filled Sarah's mind fled as Jareth laced magic in his words until she suddenly jolted out of it and realised what he was trying to do."

"It wont work Jareth I must be immune"

Surprised but not put off by this he increased the dosage to a level no-one had ever been able to resist before."

"Its not working I …I will not subm….it. Sarah's eyes finally closed the last bit of fight leaving her system.

"You're a lot stronger than I ever expected you to be my love. Its nice to know you can protect yourself from most people but from me my dear you'll have to try a lot harder than that. Sleep well my love."

Jareth got some sleep, as he knew Sarah wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon with the volume of magic he had laced into his words. Once he regained some of his energy he went in search of the healer.

"Doctor what has happened to her now? It seems that whenever I get close she's pulled out of my grasp again."

"Your majesty she's been through a lot over the past few days its not a surprise there's some memory loss. However with the volume of magic in her system I don't think she'll be in the dark for very long. As ive said before be gentle with her and maybe take her to places she's been and show her items that are familiar and it may jog her memory faster."

Jareth thought for a while and decided to take her to the star room first when she woke, as it was the first place she had been properly in his castle with him. He would have to wait though as she would not be awake for at least a day and waiting is the worst thing of all when your heart is on the line.

Author's note: well that's all I have so far folks I will need to seriously think about the next few chapters it may take me a while or it may be very fast depending on how well my imaginative juices are flowing. Please review the chapters so far as I decide what to do for the rest of the story.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Authors notes: hello out there. Thanks for all the reviews so far they really do help with the motivation for writing this story please review if you like it or have some issues with it. Both sides would be appreciated.

Jareth thought for a while and decided to take her to the star room first when she woke, as it was the first place she had been properly in his castle with him. He would have to wait though as she would not be awake for at least a day and waiting is the worst thing of all when your heart is on the line.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sarah woke a day and a half later and was soon in no mood to talk to Jareth. In her anger she had managed to throw pretty much everything that was within her grasp at Jareth. He for some reason just took it finally when Sarah had nothing left to throw he managed to get near her.

"Sarah, calm down, I'm here to tell you all if you'll just listen."

"Okay but talk fast buddy"

""You were connected to the labyrinth now the connection has been broken and your emotions are no longer controlling you. I have been looking after you as you have been given magical abilities from the labyrinth in return for defeating it; you also got your brother back. Your brother wished you away to me and I took you, leaving earth with no recollection of you. You have been living here for the past few days and we have just learned that the labyrinth has made you half fae, which is why you have certain abilities, which will soon present themselves. I have been training you so far but we are yet to ascertain the extent of you abilities. We will soon know though."

"Oh"

"As for your memories I hope to remedy that situation presently and the doctor says we should visit some places that may be familiar to you. We will start in the star room, are you up for that?" Jareth was intentially keeping the fact that he loved her from her after the experiences he had last time making her believe. It was better to wait until she had her memories back.

"If it will get this stupid fuzz gone quicker I'm all for it" Sarah at this time was wondering why he had saved her after the labyrinth was rebuilt he didn't need her anymore. Why wasn't she in some oubliette or turned into a goblin or something of that sort? "Hey Jareth why are you treating me kindly after what I did to your labyrinth I would have thought you would have hated me?"

"I have never hated you, you belong to me now and are my responsibility what's the point of being angry at you since the labyrinth is now fixed. Think of yourself as a guest on an extended stay." It took all of his control to stop him from just taking her in her arms and saying that she'd be fine.

This really didn't sound like the old Jareth to Sarah. He had changed substantially it was a lot better than him hating her though so Sarah decided to just go with it. Sarah and Jareth entered the room were the walls moved again this was disconcerting for Sarah, but when they finally formed the staircase she was back to her old self and followed Jareth into the observatory and gazed in awe as she had done the last time.

"Well anything?"

"Its amazing"

"Do you remember anything?" he asked anxiously

"No afraid not it cant be the trigger"

"There are a few other places we can try"

Jareth and Sarah spent most of the day going from place to place trying to rekindle memories but none were revealing themselves.

"There's one more place we have yet to try and that's the last place we were before the connection was broken. We will try there tomorrow however as it is late. Storm will take us."

"Storm?"

"Yes my horse maybe you'll remember him"

"Maybe, its worth a try."

Jareth decided to increase the length that Sarah could move from him so that she could have some privacy but would still be connected. The connection was so much stronger now that even when he slept she wouldn't get far.

"Until tomorrow then, get some sleep we can sort things out in the morning."

Jareth left the room and Sarah to her thoughts taking the room directly opposite.

Sarah was just wondering to herself. "Why is he being so nice he's changed and certainly for the better. I could begin to like him again." With that she crept into bed and went to sleep

Author's note: well that's all I have so far folks I will need to seriously think about the next few chapters it may take me a while or it may be very fast depending on how well my imaginative juices are flowing. Please review the chapters so far as I decide what to do for the rest of the story.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Authors notes: hello out there. Thanks for all the reviews so far they really do help with the motivation for writing this story please review if you like it or have some issues with it. Both sides would be appreciated.

"Until tomorrow then, get some sleep we can sort things out in the morning."

Jareth left the room and Sarah to her thoughts taking the room directly opposite.

Sarah was just wondering to herself. "Why is he being so nice he's changed and certainly for the better. I could begin to like him again." With that she crept into bed and went to sleep

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Morning came as it always does leaving Sarah with that unfulfilled feeling you get when you know your missing something in your life. In her case her memories, life obviously just wasn't going her way. She had lost her father and had been torn away from her old life by a man she thought she'd never lay eyes on again. The labyrinth had been as far as she had been told controlling her emotions given her magical abilities and then stripped her of her memories.

"Great my life probably cant get much worse than it already is even if I tried my hardest. I'm stuck in this place with a man of fae that's changed so that I don't know where I stand anymore. Can I trust him? Is what he's telling me the truth or is it just some elaborate plot. Grrrrrrr. What to do what to do?"

Sarah had been speaking out loud for at least 15 minutes not noticing that Jareth was standing in the doorway just watching the expressions on her face and her pacing backwards and forwards with amusement.

"Its obvious what we have to do my dear. Take you to the final place and try and jog your memories."

Sarah literally jumped at the sound of his voice but the funny thing was she kept on rising.

"Well my dear trust you to be unique in your animal morph. A Pegasus no less."

"Arghhhh what's happening? Get me down"

"You have an animal morph now it seems. Most fae have to wait years to find their form and they are generally everyday animals from your world and mine but you always go for the unique. You are a Pegasus."

"This is soo cool I have wings, a tail and everything. Hey but what do I do to change back I don't want to be stuck like this forever."

"You sure" Jareth said with a smirk.

"JARETH"

"Okay okay. Just picture yourself in your human form, but you might want to land first."

Sarah landed right beside Jareth and gave him a head but for being him and scaring her into this form before concentrating on turning back into her human form.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN"

"What?" Jareths smirk growing every bigger.

"That sneaking up thing you do. Your going to give me a heart attack one of these days or is that what you want?"

"No my dear but it was very amusing and now we know one of the forms you can take. Most fae take years to reach the level your at."

"Great im a quick learner, anything else you want to tell me, like am I going to suddenly start sprinkling glitter when I walk or transport myself from one place to another?"

"Actually my dear you have already learned how to transport before the connection was broken as we had a few issues with Storm and high speed. Don't worry though because at the moment you cant transport anywhere as I have a very powerful binding spell on you at the moment which means you can only get a few feet away from me before you will feel a tug around your waist. I've let the bond out a little recently as you've not been soo fixed on leaving."

"So you mean that I wanted to leave before the connection was broken and my memories were scrambled. That doesn't really fill me with confidence about wanting to stay around you now."

"We had past the stage of you wanting to leave before your memories left you?"

"Right and I only have your word for that, maybe we should get a move on and go to this last place so that I can find out for myself shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan my dear. If you would just like to take a hold of my arm I will transport us right to the stables."

Still feeling rather uneasy about Jareths change in attitude towards her she hesitated before finally deciding to trust him and put her hand on his arm.

"Hold tight"

Everything suddenly shifted and they were now standing in the stables where Storm was housed.

"Storm. STORM."

"Yes your majesty."

"Storm you remember lady Sarah. She has lost her memories and we are planning to go to the exact spot that we went to the other day. Are you ready for travel?"

"As ready as ill ever be your majesty."

"My lady Sarah allow me to introduce myself again I am Storm his majesty's horse."

"Pleased to meet you again I think."

To save all the issues of mounting Storm Jareth just transported them both onto the horse and they set off at a slow trot Storm and Jareth learning from their mistakes last time.

"Wait where are we this isn't the labyrinth?"

"My dear this is the rest of my kingdom, I was taking you on a tour before the labyrinth broke its connection. Do you remember anything around you?"

"Nope im drawing a blank."

"This is where we stopped last time."

Sarah dismounted from the horse looking around her desperate for answers to the questions in her head. She looked absolutely breathtaking to Jareth. Her hair was fluttering in the wind, her cheeks were red from riding and her lips were pouted slightly as she concentrated trying to remember anything around her.

"Jareth there's nothing he……."

Jareth couldn't help it any longer it was killing him having her close but her not knowing how he felt. His lips were on her and his arms were around her waist. Sarah was startled and the she had a feeling like she was emerging to the surface after swimming underwater for a time names, places and events suddenly being released in her head. She gasped for air trying to take it all in. She remembered everything Jareth loved her truly loved her

"Jareth"

Authors note. Ohhhh cliffy gives me a little time to organise the final few chapters. I'm glad most of you are liking my first story. Thanks guys.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Jareth couldn't help it any longer it was killing him having her close but her not knowing how he felt. His lips were on her and his arms were around her waist. Sarah was startled and the she had a feeling like she was emerging to the surface after swimming underwater for a time names, places and events suddenly being released in her head. She gasped for air trying to take it all in. She remembered everything Jareth loved her truly loved her

"Jareth"

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What, What is it? Are you ok?"

"I remember. Oh Jareth I'm so sorry I've put you through hell for the last few days. I'm so sorry please forgive me for what I've done I…."

Jareth placed a finger to Sarah's lips instantly silencing her.

"Now if you are quite finished, will you let me speak?"

Sarah just nodded.

"I love you, you hear L..O..V..E.. I'd forgive you almost anything. You have done nothing wrong, apart from being suspicious of me which under the circumstances I fully understand. You have returned to me, which I am forever thankful for even if you don't love me as of yet. As I said we have all the time in the world and I plan to use it."

Jareth claimed her lips again in a very passionate kiss filled with all of his unspoken emotions. Returning the kiss with all with an equal volume of passion Sarah let herself go fully. They only broke to finally come up for air.

"WOW, my dear if your kisses are like that now and your not in love with me I seriously cant wait to feel them when you are, that was amazing."

Sarah was blushing now and being all shy. "I do love you." She whispered.

"Did I just hear you right? Say it again!"

"I love you." she said a lot louder this time her confidence building.

"Oh my darling you have made me the happiest man in the whole world. Worlds if you count the aboveground. You wont regret this I promise you, I will make you happy everything you could ever want I'll give you. We have to get back though, I need to organise a new ball the court still want to meet you, you have made quite the impression on them."

"I'm sorry Jareth I was being stubborn and I was afraid. I ruined it for everyone didn't I?"

"Sarah what have I told you about apologising? There is no need, the perfectly understand why you tried to run. Although they were quite surprised how I handled things. Apparently I've not been acting myself when I'm around you. You've made me soft my dear."

"Good I'm glad you've gone soft although not too soft I love you just the way you are, but I do feel sorry for the poor individuals that get in your way when your angry. I've been there and have first hand experience." Sarah said smirking slightly.

"I wouldn't have let anything harm you, you know that don't you?"

"With hind sight yes, but at the time no. You were very intimidating you know?"

"I was trying to be, that's what you wanted my dear, a villain pure and simple. You needed a baddy and I was him, the evil man that took away your brother so that you could be the heroine and save the day, which you did and in very good time I add."

"I know now you were only living up to my silly expectations, but I don't want to lose that side of Jareth forever I don't think I could deal with a soft Jareth for the rest of my life."

"Oh, is that so? Well my dear I'm sure that can be arranged" Jareth's smirk had taken its well-known place on his face as he pulled Sarah closer to him.

"Oh no what have I done? I must get away." Sarah giggled.

"Sarah you will not defy me again you will be happy I'll make sure of that."

"Oooohhh a life of bliss and fantasy, or a normal mundane everyday life? Hmm tough call."

"Welllll?"

"I'm thinking" Sarah giggled.

Jareth growled. "You have no choice my dear you will be happy."

"Oh, I suppose I can let you win this time."

"I hope that you will come to learn I always win in the end."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes, come we have to go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Sorry no choice, your still bound to me so where I go you go."

"Oh alright, lead the way handsome."

"Sure thing my love."

They vanished back to the castle leaving glitter in their trail.

Authors note: I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. What do you think? Good, bad please leave feedback.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.

Final chapter guys. I know it's taken a while but thanks for the support. The tower on my computer had to be hit rather hard to get my computer to come on for a while there, but its all fixed now. I'm back at uni now so I wont be able to write for a while as I'm going to be rushed off my feet. Hope you like the ending. Thanks for all the reviews

"I'm thinking" Sarah giggled.

Jareth growled. "You have no choice my dear you will be happy."

"Oh, I suppose I can let you win this time."

"I hope that you will come to learn I always win in the end."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes, come we have to go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Sorry no choice, your still bound to me so where I go you go."

"Oh alright, lead the way handsome."

"Sure thing my love."

They vanished back to the castle leaving glitter in their trail.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The ball was organised within a couple of days in which time Sarah started to come to grips with her new found feelings for Jareth. Thinking back she could hardly believe that it had come to this. They had been through so much from fighting with each other to practically living in each other's pockets. It just seemed like there wasn't enough minutes in the day to spend with each other. Time didn't really matter in the underground as you aged very, very slowly but to Sarah it still felt as if she was missing something if she was asleep or he had to spend time with his court business. She was like a 15-year-old girl again in her first real relationship giddy, giggly and helplessly in love.

At this point in time she was staring out of her window deep in thought, Jareth was at a court meeting where he needed to present certain issues to the court, which involved the labyrinth and the way it was run. He'd been away for a number of hours and had left her to her own devices. The ball was that evening and she had already been prepared for a few hours now, tea was not needed this time to keep her from trying to leave so the time passed incredibly slowly for her.

Two arms snaking around her waist as she stood at the balcony staring blankly out across the labyrinth disturbed her thoughts on the topic.

"Why so deep in thought my love? Nothing is wrong I hope?" Jareth asked concern plastered all over his face. _Things have been going so well; please don't think about backing out now Sarah please. _Jareth thought.

Sarah turned to him still encased in his arms. It seemed to her that he was afraid she would run away if there wasn't any physical contact between them. Sarah felt pained at this thought, as it was partly her fault for doing the running in the past, although he did have some part to play in it as well.

"I was just thinking of how everything has turned out. Its seems almost improbable from the way we started out for us to be together now but here we are."

" Things aren't always as the first seem to be" Jareth stated smirking at her.

"Oh don't start that again. You need to get some new material dear."

"Whatever you say my love, whatever you say." Jareth was still smirking at her.

"Hey stop it, go away."

"Stop what?"

"Stop smirking at me."

"Aww but its fun teasing you, anyway I'm not leaving without you. I'm here to escort you to the ball my lady."

"Well lead the way"

Arm in arm they headed down the corridors and stopped in front of a familiar set of double doors. Two young men in tops and tails pulled them open on either side.

"Presenting King Jareth of the Goblins and Sarah Williams Defeater of the Labyrinth."

There was a loud applause that started in the room once the announcer had finished announcing their arrival. Sarah was trying to hide behind Jareth slightly as all this attention was making her a little uneasy. Sensing her slight distress Jareth led her down the stairs at a slightly quicker pace and signalled to the band to start playing. Sarah was more at ease on the dance floor when everyone was enjoying dancing and wasn't blatantly staring at her. Song after song played and sometimes Sarah was asked to dance by certain members of the court. Jareth keep a close eye on her at all times to make sure she wasn't falling under any fae charm but allowed her to be pulled away from him once or twice. He needed her back for a specific song though as he had something very special planned for this evening.

The music suddenly changed and Sarah was swept back into Jareth's arms. A certain familiar song started to play reminding Sarah of the last real ball she had been to where she had danced with Jareth. He was singing to her now staring directly into her eyes as he floated around the hall with her in his arms. Caught up in the moment Sarah hadn't noticed that everyone else had left the floor leaving them to their own private dance together.

When the song finished they stood just swaying to the music and staring into each other's eyes. Getting down on one knee and taking Sarah by the hand Jareth produced a crystal, which in his hands melted into the most beautiful ring, Sarah had ever seen.

"Will you marry me and be mine?"

"Jareth I don't know what to say."

"Say yes my love, please say yes it would make me the happiest man alive?"

"Of course I'll marry you, Oh Jareth I love you."

Jareth could hardly contain his joy as he lifted his would soon be wife into the air and spun her round a few times.

"I forgot to tell you my dear that the ceremony is today, right now in-fact and you don't want to be late for your own wedding do you my dear."

"What? Here? Now?"

"Yes my dear is there a problem with that?"

"we.llll I… I don't know it very sudden."

"Sarah you've agreed to become my wife I wont take no for an answer, why put of what we can do now? Everyone you need to invite is here and I'm not a very patient person."

"I can see that." Said Sarah teasing him slightly. "Well if I have no choice then I suppose today it must be."

"That's the right answer my dear, not that you had any choice in the matter anyway."

Jareth stood on the steps of the great hall and called for silence in the room. " As you know you have all been invited here to formally meet Sarah Williams the defeater of the Labyrinth, but what you will not know is that you have also been invited here to be witnesses to our marriage which is about to take place this very night. If everyone could make there way to the front of the room I would be most grateful. Fiona would you help Sarah get ready I just need to sort a few things out. You know what she's like try to put her at ease don't let her back out. I know this is what she wants but sometimes she runs because she's afraid of what the future holds. Her dress is waiting for her in her room. Ill give you 20 minutes."

"You had this all planned your majesty didn't you?"

"Now what sort of King would I be if I didn't plan in advance?" Jareth smirked and turned to the hall dismissing Fiona without a word so that she could go and get Sarah ready.

Sarah was rushed down the corridors towards her room where a white dress had been conveniently placed on the bed along with the necessary accessories.

"He had this all planned didn't he?" Sarah asked.

"I believe so Lady Sarah."

"What if I had said no?"

"Honestly my dear he wouldn't have taken it as an answer. He knows you love him and he's not willing to let you go."

"Maybe I should just let him stew in his own juices for a while for presuming I'd say yes."

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you" _Jareth's voice came through the air. "_I can still pull you towards me and the wedding though I'd much rather you walked and had some elegance on your wedding day as i'm sure you do too._"

"Hey stop spying on me."

"You should be ready, I was just checking up to see if you're coming. Don't worry I haven't peeked I know its bad luck in your world for the bride to see the groom before the wedding so i'm just listening in, but if you don't get a move on I will grow impatient and that certain tradition may not apply anymore."

"Okay I'm coming, keep your pants on."

Sarah made her way down to the big double doors her heart in her throat and her knees feeling ever so slightly weak. _"Is this the right decision? I love him yes, but I've only just discovered this feeling. Is it too soon?" _ Her thoughts were cut short by the opening of the large double doors and a wedding march being played. There was Jareth at the end of the isle looking at her intently. She hesitated and stopped.

Jareth saw the slightly scared expression on her face and tugged ever so slightly on the line that linked them just to make sure that she made her way towards him. Never taking his eyes off hers willing her to take the steps towards him she finally reached the end of the isle and was beside him. Jareth took her hand to give her support and also so let her know that they were going through with this.

Sarah's didn't know where to look the ceremony was going past so quickly it got to the stage where she had to say her vows extremely quickly.

"Do you Sarah take Jareth Lucas Elaiane King of the Goblins, High Prince of the fae court to be your king and your husband?"

"What to do? I didn't even know his last name. You love him but is it too fast? Oh no he's looking at you and with those pleading eyes how can you say no now?"

I..I do.

Jareth had a beaming smile now and the whole room seemed to lighten.

"Do you Jareth take Sarah Louise Kirsty Williams, defeater of the labyrinth to be your queen and your wife?"

"I most certainly do." Said Jareth in a voice full of happiness and pride.

"By the power vested in me in now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sarah's veil was lifted and his lips were on hers in a matter of seconds.

"Now my dear are you ready to start your life by my side?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let me suggest we move this party somewhere more private for just the two of us."

Jareth and Sarah disappeared as the sun set to start their new life together, leaving as goblin king and goblin queen the new joint rulers of the labyrinth.

Authors note: well that's a rap folks it's all done and dusted. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. What do you think? Good, bad please leave feedback.


End file.
